Making Your Bed
"Making Your Bed" is the 4th episode of Devious Maids. Summary The arrival of Genevieve's brother, Henri complicates matters for Zoila, whose heart he broke years before. Rosie vows to help Spence with his marriage, and tensions between Carmen and Odessa are at an all-time high when Alejandro allows Carmen to be a guest at the party he's hosting while Odessa works in her place. Meanwhile, Marisol offers to work a fundraiser at the Powell house in order to uncover more information about Flora's murder. Plot Zoila applies copious amounts of lipstick in preparation for Henri's visit. To her delight, he tells her that she looks good and, to her further delight, and shock, she hears that he and his wife Cynthia are getting a divorce. At home, Pablo is lazing about in front of the TV instead of doing chores, and Valentina watches as her mother scolds her father. When he hears that Henri is back in town, he reveals to his daughter that her mother used to date him, which she is surprised to hear. Later, she watches as Henri offers to take Zoila out to lunch, but things go awry soon after he apologizes for leaving the woman he loved for the woman he thought would look right on the Christmas cards - because he requests that she have sex with him in his hotel room. She is distraught, having thought that it was a real apology, but she surmises that he thought that if he pretended to be sorry then she'd let him do what she always did and "wouldn't that make for a pleasant afternoon?"; she then declares that that's all she ever was to him - a pleasant afternoon - before finally announcing that for 20 years she blamed herself fro them breaking up because she thought she wasn't good enough for him... but it turns out that he wasn't good enough for her. Meanwhile, Valentina goes to Genevieve and asks to know all about her mother's relationship with Henri. As such, when Zoila returns home, Valentina confronts her, concluding that the reason her mother won't let her be with Remi is because she fears that history will repeat itself. She wonders why she would end up with her second choice just because Zoila did, but Zoila assures that she loves Valentina's father, even if she might take him for granted sometimes. Valentina asks if her mother believes she ended up with the love of her life, and Zoila says that she did, and so Valentina requests that she let her end up with the love of hers. Zoila goes on to speak with Genevieve and tell her that she's decided to butt out of her daughter's love life. She then bursts into tears and says that if Henri comes back, she doesn't want to be there. She knows Genevieve doesn't want to hear that because he's her brother, but, as Genevieve points out, Zoila is her sister. Marisol barges into the office of her lawyer, Ida Hayes, who is backing her in her plan to go undercover as a maid and discover the truth about Flora's death. Marisol reveals that Flora was a whore, but there's no paper trail, and still they have no motive for why she was killed. Later, Marisol is cleaning the Powell house in front of Adrian and his friend Dante Penrose, who is in on his "disgusting little hobby" and wants for Marisol to partake in it, and she offers to be a server at an upcoming gala. As she goes on to snoop through Flora's things, she discovers a positive pregnancy test, and she goes on to ask the girls if Flora was pregnant when she died. While Zoila is sick of Marisol always asking about Flora, Rosie decides to tell her the truth: yes, Flora was pregnant. Her plan was to get impregnated by a millionaire and then milk him for all he was worth. The maids tried telling her it was wrong, but they didn't listen. However, the coroner's report dug up by Ida says that Flora wasn't pregnant, and it seems the reason why is because the coroner is none other than Adrian's friend Dante, who revised the documents. Marisol hatches a plan to get the real ones, proceeding to "accidentally" spill on Dante's pants during the gala. She has him strip off so that she can steal his key-card from his pocket, but he thinks that she wants to has sex with him and attempts to hire her to be a whore. To retaliate against his force, she grabs a candle and sets the curtain on fire, reinforcing his claim that "it's getting a little hot in here". She then uses his key-card to break into his office and steal the real file, confirming that Flora was pregnant. She drops it on Ida's desk and announces that they have a motive. Rosie goes to her priest, Father Acosta, but assures that she has nothing to confess; she is merely there because she is worried about her boss, Mr. Spence, whose wife is so awful to him. Acosta asks if Rosie is perhaps having impure thoughts about her boss, but she maintains that she has nothing to confess. Later, she witnesses Peri and Spence get into an argument about the latter's sense of style (or lack thereof), and Spence goes on to wonder how Rosie deals with it when Peri starts laying into her, for he himself needs a way to cope against her constant horribleness. Rosie explains that, when Peri is yelling, she just thinks about Miguel and what it will be like when he comes to America, then curious to know what it is that Spence would dream of. Later, Peri and Spence are hosting a party for the former's castmembers, including Cody, with whom she's having an affair. Rosie wonders if Peri cares that she's making a fool out of her husband, but she doesn't, and the party goers proceed to have a game of charades. No one guesses what Spence is trying to act out, which later causes Peri to cry as she says to one of her guests that tonight has confirmed what she's always thought: Spence is a bad actor. She begins to whine about how she can't respect him, and Spence overhears this, forcing him to realize what it is that he dreams of. When Rosie asks what it is, he replies, "This," and he kisses her passionately. After a beat, she kisses him back, and then she returns to Father Acosta, this time with something to confess. Carmen learns that her new manager, Benny Soro, is to be attending a party at Alejandro's place, and she does not want to wait on him because then he'll see her as a maid and not as a singer. Alejandro understands her predicament and has Odessa wait on his guests instead, then inviting Carmen to the party as a guest, to her delight... and Odessa's disdain. Carmen asks if there's anything she can do for Odessa to make it up to her, and Odessa requests that she not go to the party because, in all the years she's worked there, Alejandro has never invited her to one of his events as a guest. Carmen is reluctant because this is one of her last chances to "make it" in the music industry as she's turning 37 soon, which is old in this business. Odessa maintains her request but, after talking it over with the other maids, Carmen decides to go anyway. Odessa is furious, especially when Carmen becomes the life of the party, dancing with the guests and knocking over a glass which Odessa then has to clean up. In order to get her revenge, Odessa approaches Benny when she's cleaning up and purposefully drops the news that Carmen is turning 37. This shocks him, and later he phones her to tell her that he's going to be dropping her, believing that she was trying to pull a fast one on him. She is understandably devastated, especially when she sees a birthday present on the counter, left for her by Odessa. She opens it up to reveal... a glass, just like the one she smashed at the party. She is distraught. Trivia *Although credited, Rebecca Wisocky (Evelyn Powell), Brianna Brown (Taylor Stappord), Brett Cullen (Michael Stappord), Drew Van Acker (Remi Delatour) and Wolé Parks (Sam Alexander) are absent from this episode. *Some of the promotional images for this episode that were released by Lifetime's official website actually take place in "Taking Out the Trash". *There is a deleted scene, featured in the first season's DVD extras, of Benny Soro at Alejandro's party complaining about a "pain in the ass" girl who showed up to his studio not dressed glamorously enough, prior to Odessa serving him and him telling her that his drink needs ice. *There is another deleted scene where Zoila opens up the pantry to discover that Pablo finally fixed the light as promised. The two of them then kiss, and the scene ends with Pablo switching off the light. *Guest star Richard Burgi (Henri) portrayed the role of Karl Mayer, the adulterous first husband of protagonist of Susan Delfino in seven out of eight seasons of Desperate Housewives, having been a series regular for the second season. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 1x04 (Making Your Bed) Promo Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 104 01.png Promo 104 02.png Promo 104 03.png Promo 104 04.png Promo 104 05.png Promo 104 06.png Promo 104 07.png Promo 104 08.png Promo 104 09.png Promo 104 10.png Promo 104 11.png Promo 104 12.png Promo 104 13.png Promo 104 14.png Promo 104 15.png Promo 104 16.png Promo 104 17.png Promo 104 18.png Promo 104 19.png Promo 104 20.png Promo 104 21.png Promo 104 22.png References Category:Season 1 Episodes